Come That Day
by SerenLyall
Summary: When Elrond arrives on the shores of Valinor, Celebrían is waiting for him. As broken and wearied as he is, however, not even the sight of his beloved wife can truly heal his scarred and torn soul. Indeed, any healing is a long and painful process, and the healing of the heart not least of all. But healing it has to begin somewhere, right?


**Disclaimer:** Lord of the Rings isn't mine, sorry. I'm not quite that awesome.

**Warnings:** Erm...nothing really. Some angst, but...

**Special Note:** This is actually not the complete story, although I'm marking it as complete and there will be no more chapters. Why is this then incomplete? Because eventually I intend to write a full tale of Elrond and Celebrian and company in Valinor, and there's a lot that happens even in this scene that I'm cutting out for the sake of this individual plot (which was supposed to focus on Elrond and Celebrian). So hopefully, eventually, there will be a more complete and full story with the events of what happens in this.

**Time Frame:** Shortly after Elrond and Celebrian's reunion on the docks of Alqualonde (Valinor)

**A/N:** Okay, so I wrote this instead of studying for my APUSH and AP Lang AP Tests. Good job me. But it was fun, albeit a little stressful and disheartening at times. And now I'm staying up to publish it. As such, the editorial job is probably worth a heel of bread that's been left outside in July in Georgia for two weeks, but hey. I think the title comes from something, but I can't really remember what...I was just looking for a title (er, trying to think of one), and this just popped into my head and wouldn't leave. If anyone knows what it may be from, I would appreciate you letting me know! Also, I would positively love it if you would take the time to review - I can't know what to make better if I don't know what people do or don't like! Plus, I don't think I've ever written angst quite like this before, and I'm really curious as to how you think I did with it...please, _please _let me know? (Darn, I promised myself I wouldn't resort to begging anymore. Sorry!) In any case though, I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

**Dedication: **For BarnumontheBrain, who I thought could use some cheering up. Not entirely sure that this will really cheer you up, but it's the thought that counts...right? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy some Elrond/Celebrian :)

* * *

~Come That Day~

He hadn't been able to let go of her. In all fairness, though, she hadn't made any indication that she had wanted him to. Even in the moments when he had needed both hands free – such as when he had embraced Gil-galad – her hand had never left his side; even when she had gone to her mother, tears in her eyes as she finally flung herself into Galadriel's arms, he had been there, his hand on her back. And neither wanted it any other way.

The crowd parted before them as they left the docks, the people bowing their heads in respect as Elrond and Celebrían, then Galadriel and Finrod passed. There were smiles all around. Calls of welcome came from either side, and more than one flower was cast at the feet of Elrond and Galadriel.

Celebrían could feel that Elrond was slightly uncomfortable by the way he stiffened, and by the way he glanced back and forth, taking in the shifting crowd with sharp intensity. No matter how well-loved he had been in Middle-earth, even during the times that he had been Gil-galad's herald, he had always been able to, for the most part, avoid large crowds, or at the very least stay on the fringe of importance or observation. Always before, he had been a lord who loved his people, and whose people knew and loved him – and respected him.

Now however – here – he was more than just a lord. Here he was a prince – the _unknown_ prince, the one who tales had been told of for thousands of years, but who few had ever met; the one who held the hearts of many of those who had sailed, but whose own family barely knew him. He was the one that all wished to see, to meet, to know.

He was not ready for such scrutiny, for such interactions with hundreds if not thousands of people who wished to meet their youngest prince. Celebrían had sensed that from the very instant that he had taken her into his arms, could sense it in the way that had he held to her, clutched at her, his threadbare soul clinging to hers as if he were a drowning man that had at last found his salvation. She could feel it in the cracks in his voice as he spoke, in the bone-deep exhaustion in his shoulders and his movements. He was tired and full of sorrow – he was broken. And now he was also afraid.

Celebrían tightened her hold on his waist, her fingers digging into the embroidered material of his robes. He drew her closer in response, pulling her tighter against his side. It was almost as if he feared that, if he loosened his hold, she would disappear again. And he needed her, desperately.

For so long, Elrond had been her strength. He had held her when she had awoken screaming from nightmares, had soothed her fears as she had trembled. He had wiped away her tears when they had flowed freely, and he had guarded her secrets, bearing them alone even when they became so mighty that no one could bear them alone. He had held her, and he had carried her when she had been broken. He had put her back together, piece by piece, until he could not heal her any more.

Now it was her turn. Now she would be the one to care for him, to carry him, to put his shattered soul back together. For so long he had borne the weight of so many duties, cares, and worries; he had shouldered the pain of so many others. But now that time was done. Now she would take his pain, just as he had done for so many others. It was her turn to heal him.

"I am here," Celebrían murmured, although she doubted he could hear her over the dull roar of the crowd. "I am here, beloved, and I am going nowhere." Whether or not he did indeed hear her words, Elrond seemed to understand what she had said, for his hold lost much of its intensity. He did not, however, loosen his arm.

There were horses waiting for them at the end of the wharves, their heads held high. They bore saddles but no bridles, and in the long strands of their manes and tails had been woven brightly colored ribbons. Elves dressed in the navy blue and silver of Imladris stood with the horses, and the insignia of Elrond's house was emblazoned on their breasts. But there was something different about these from those that had been used in Middle-earth. Around the edge his crest now were woven two interlocking bands, one of green and one of gold. Elrond felt his stomach tighten. They were the markings to indicate nobility – green for the house of Elu Thingol, and gold for the house of Finwë.

Celebrían felt Elrond tense further and there was a pang in her heart. Was he truly so broken that even such a show of love and loyalty hurt him? She longed to stop him, to thread her hands through his hair, to kiss him, to show him that he was no longer alone – that he was loved. But she restrained herself. This was not the time, nor the place, she knew that. And so she contented herself, for the moment, with simply holding him, touching him, breathing in his scent, simply being with him as she had dreamed of for so long.

One of the men-at-arms stepped forward and bowed, but he was smiling widely as he straightened. "My lord, it is good to see you again," he said as he came forward and clasped Elrond's arm.

Elrond was still for a long moment, transfixed and unbelieving. And then he was pulling the Elf into a fierce hug, and he was truly smiling once more. "Faellach, it is indeed good to see you once again. Tell me, how do you fare?"

The former captain of Imladris, who had fallen on the slopes of Orodruin, grinned. "I am well, my lord. And you?"

A flicker of shadow crossed Elrond's face, but then it was gone. "I am well, thank you," he replied. Neither Faellach nor Celebrían, however, missed the suddenly cold undertone to his words. Faellach's smile faltered for an instant, but he forced it back into place.

Turning, Faellach motioned forward a long-legged coal black mare. Her bright eyes were intelligent, and she watched Elrond carefully as she approached, nostrils flared. Ribbons of liquid silver and navy blue were woven through mane and tail, and the saddle blanket was etched with tiny threads of quicksilver that flashed in the sunlight. The mare pranced as she came to a halt just behind Faellach, and she threw her head high before snorting daintily.

"I hope that she is to your liking, my lord," Faellach said as he stepped aside, allowing mare and Elf to greet each other.

Elrond stepped forward, and for the first time he and Celebrían parted. She did not mind overly much, though, for she watched as he offered his hand, palm up, for the mare to sniff. Then he bent and blew gently in her nostrils, lifting his free hand to run his fingers down the line of her jaw. The mare whickered, then thrust her nose into Elrond's chest, although gently so as not to push him over.

Faellach grinned and turned to Celebrían. "You were right, my lady. She does like him." He sounded bemused, and Celebrían could not help but laugh lightly.

"I have yet to meet a horse that did not like my husband," she said. "Besides, she seemed like someone that he would get along with."

Faellach smiled broadly, then excused himself with a bow, turning to see to the distribution of horses among the rest of those of Elrond's household who had travelled with him.

Celebrían sensed someone as approached. The newcomer halted behind her, and she turned to find Erestor standing at her shoulder. His eyes were on Elrond, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What are you thinking on?" Celebrían queried.

Erestor turned his unsettling grey gaze on Celebrían before glancing back to Elrond once more. After a moment's silence he sighed, and at last he spoke.

"I fear that his recovery will be slow and painful," Erestor said at last. He glanced around, taking in the bustle as those of the House mounted or murmured quietly to one another. Lady Galadriel stood a little ways off with her brother, watching the similar proceedings of the few of her own people who had accompanied her – the majority of them had remained in Middle-earth, and would remain until Celeborn sailed. Every so often, however, her eyes would flicker to Celebrían, and then to Elrond, before returning to her brother, who had yet to leave her side. Erestor turned back to Celebrían. "I fear all of our healing will be slow and painful," he admitted.

Celebrían placed a warm hand on Erestor's shoulder, and she smiled softly. "But you will heal," Celebrían assured him. "All of you shall – you, my mother, and even Elrond. No matter if it takes time, for I shall be there the entire time, as will others who love you."

Erestor snorted uncharacteristically. "Others who love me," he echoed derisively. "I hardly think so."

Celebrían only smiled sorrowfully and squeezed his shoulder. "There are many who love you, Erestor," she said quietly. "You are simply too stubborn and aloof to see it."

"If you say so, my lady," Erestor said stiffly, and then bowed. "If you will excuse me." With that he turned on his heel and strode away, likely to go find Faellach.

It was Celebrían's turn to sigh. She only allowed herself a moment of sorrow for her friend, however, before she turned back to look at Elrond. When she looked up, she saw that he was watching her, the mare standing behind him with her nose over his shoulder.

Elrond came toward her, opening his arms, and Celebrían willingly folded herself into them. Elrond embraced her tightly, burying his face in her hair. When he finally lifted his head, he looked down at her, and she felt his chest expand as he took in a deep breath. She knew he was contemplating what to say.

"These last few years have been very difficult," he told her. "Joyful, yes, but difficult nonetheless." Celebrían found that she wasn't sure if he was trying to explain Erestor's actions, or his own. "I fear it has turned even the best of us bitter."

Celebrían pulled away just enough to be able to look into Elrond's eyes. "Don't think that way," she chided softly.

"Even if it is true?" Elrond asked bitterly.

"Especially if it is true," Celebrían replied. "Elrond…" Celebrían trailed off.

"I am sorry," Elrond said, shaking his head. "I should not be burdening you with such thoughts." He laughed, although there was little true mirth in his voice. "This is a joyous day, one for rejoicing, for at long last I have you in my arms once again." He truly did smile then, and his face alit despite the shadow of sorrow that remained embedded in his eyes.

"Yes, you do have me now," Celebrían replied, and reaching up she cupped the back of his head and drew his lips down to hers, once more deciding to forgo all sense of propriety. She doubted any would truly mind, except perhaps her mother.

Their kiss was soft and tender, much unlike the one on the docks had been. It wasn't passionate or needy, it simply was. When they at last separated they were both smiling, and for the first time since stepping off of the ship, Elrond looked content.

"I love you," he whispered, holding her close.

"And I love you," Celebrían replied, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest.

A slight cough from beside them alerted Elrond and Celebrían that someone was attempting to gain their attention. It was Faellach, and he had an amused smile on his face.

"We are ready to ride out," he informed them when Elrond at last looked over.

"Thank you," Elrond said, bowing his head. Turning back down to Celebrían, he asked, "Shall we?" Celebrían nodded, and he released her.

Celebrían let loose a short whistle, and a few seconds later a white mare stepped gracefully from among the other horses, ears pricked and delicate head sweeping back and forth as she searched for her mistress. Like Elrond's mare, her mane and tail were interwoven with silver and blue ribbons. She halted in front of Celebrían, and lowered her muzzle into her hand.

"This is Nimdis," Celebrían told Elrond, stroking the mare's forehead. Elrond greeted the mare, who shook her head before gently lipping his outstretched fingers, causing Celebrían to laugh. "Honestly, Elrond, has there ever been a horse that has _not _liked you?"

"One or two," Elrond replied seriously, although the faintest trace of a grin was quirking his lips. Taking Celebrían's hand, he led her around to Nimdis's side, and then chivalrously gave her a hand up into the saddle.

After Elrond had mounted and nodded to Faellach, the party set forth, led by the former captain on his great bay stallion. The horses pranced as they went, heads held high, perfectly aware of the importance of those who they bore. Overhead, the gulls cried as they winged through the blue skies, and the sun shone brilliantly down into the sparkling city. Up through the city they rode, until the scent of salt was not so strong in the air, and the sigh of the waves was a gentle murmur in the distance.

Through the city rode Elrond, with Celebrían at his side. But never once did he feel truly at ease, despite the splendor and beauty of the city, despite the fact that his wife was by his side once more. For they were always watching.

They were always judging.

~oOo~

Dinner was a quiet affair. The majority of the day had been spent in moving whatever belongings Elrond and his household had brought with them into their new homes. It was only a temporary arrangement, for although the house that Elrond and Celebrían were currently living in was indeed theirs by rights, both knew that they would not stay long. Elrond was no longer accustomed to living in large cities, and even when he had been, he had always much preferred the quiet of the country.

Erestor, Faellach, and Aravadhor and his wife joined Elrond and Celebrían for their meal. Galadriel was staying with Finrod, at least for the time being, and all of the others who might have dined with them had chosen instead to dine with other friends or family.

As soon as the dishes were cleared away, the others excused themselves, and at long last Elrond and Celebrían were left alone.

Taking Elrond's hand in hers, Celebrían led him outside into the walled gardens. A fountain gurgled as it ran down into a shallow creek-bed before winding away out of sight beneath a weeping willow, and the walkways were lined with lilies. Wildflowers dotted the rich carpet of grass beyond the flower beds, and the sweet scent of roses drifted along the avenues of the sea breeze as it danced over the top of the garden wall.

The sun was just beginning to set, setting the sky aglow with a hundred hues of orange, gold, and crimson. The clouds that clung to the far horizon were tarnished copper, and their hearts glowed with a sullen, fiery light that reminded one of a live ember. In the near distance, a nightingale began to sing, its crooning melody filling the air with a haunting song.

Celebrían led Elrond to the bench that stood beside the fountain, its legs sunk deep into the rich soil, flowers growing in with the thick grass that twined with the carved vines. Together they sat down on the smooth seat, their fingers interlocked.

Elrond drew Celebrían to him, enfolding her in his arms. She lay back against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, and she absently began to run her fingers up and down along his arm, which was wrapped snugly around her waist.

"It is beautiful here," Elrond murmured, breaking the silence.

"Yes, it is," Celebrían replied, and silence fell once more.

Celebrían could tell that Elrond was thinking – that he wanted to say something. What it was, Celebrían did not know – it could be any number of things. So she simply lay there, content in her husband's arms, and waited for him to find the words, as she knew he would.

Elrond sighed quietly, then carefully traced the outline of Celebrían's jaw, causing her to lean into his touch. "I missed you, dear one," he told her, his fingers trailing up to her ear.

"I missed you too, my love," Celebrían replied, and then lapsed back into silence – she knew that was not what he had wished to say.

"I…" Elrond faltered. "There is simply so much for me to say, so much that I wish to say. So much that I _need _to say…" He groaned, and Celebrían could feel his shoulders sag. "I do not even know where I should begin."

Celebrían sat up and turned so that she could face him. Reaching out, she cupped his cheek and drew his face around so that his eyes met hers. He would only meet her gaze for an instant before he looked down, his silver eyes dull.

"Elrond, look at me," Celebrían commanded, her voice firm. Elrond slowly lifted his eyes once more, until silver met blue, and there Celebrían held them. "You need not say anything," she said softly, "not until you are ready to. Many things can wait, for not all needs to be said at once. And some things…the pain is too raw, too fresh, to speak of at the beginning."

"Arwen…" Elrond's voice was so soft as to be nearly inaudible.

A flicker of pain flashed across Celebrían's face, but then it was gone. "Yes, beloved, like Arwen," she murmured, and then touched Elrond's cheek. "But you will never be alone, Elrond," she promised. "I will be with you from now until forever. We will find the path back to light together."

Elrond blinked, and once again he dropped his eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was trembling, as if he was on the edge of tears. "But how can there be any light?" he asked derisively. "Valinor was meant to be a place of light, of beauty, and of healing, yet all I have found here is judgment and scrutiny. Everyone has been watching me since I stepped foot on that dock, has been memorizing my face and my movements and my slightest actions. I am not so blind or so wearied that I cannot still sense the heart and intent of those around me."

"Oh Elrond…" Celebrían did not know what else to say, and so she simply sat and took his hands in both of hers and held them tightly.

"There is darkness all around me," Elrond said, his voice hoarse. "There is naught but shadow and sorrow behind me. There is only an eternity of hopelessness in front." He looked up, and his eyes were gleaming. "You are the only light that I can see, Celebrían. It is as if every other light in my life has been extinguished – Elladan and Elrohir, for I fear that they will choose the same as their sister; Glorfindel, who has remained behind to watch over Arwen and the twins until they make their choice; Estel; Arwen," he choked. "Everyone and everything in my life, I have lost. My parents. Maedhros and Maglor. My brother. And now my children. And for what, Celebrían? Because of fate? Or perhaps it is some sick joke of the Valar," he spat.

Abruptly Elrond stood, pulling away from Celebrían. He took a step away from the bench, keeping his back to Celebrían. "I even lost you," he said quietly. "And I feared that I would never see you again. I feared that you would have moved on, that you would have come to love another. For how could any love a broken _peredhel_, who belongs to no one? A half breed, who can't even claim to be half of one or half of the other, but is eternally caught halfway in the middle, with a drop of blood so foreign, so mighty, and so terrifying that it burns and terrifies even me?

"I am so afraid, Celebrían. For so long I was no one – no one but the foster child of Maglor Fëanorian. And then I was just another soldier, another noble, another face in a crowd of faces. But now everyone sees me, and everyone knows who I am. And now at last everyone shall see that I am nothing but a weak half-breed who has no right to be called a prince, or lord, or even captain. At long last, I will be revealed for what I truly am."

Celebrían stood and walked to him, circling him so that she was facing him. "And what is that, Elrond Eärendilion?" she asked. "What are you?"

Elrond looked down at her, the faintest traces of surprise in his eyes. He did not hesitate as he spoke, however. "A failure," he told her, his voice heavy with scorn. "I have done naught but fail time and time again in my long life."

"That is not true," Celebrían said fiercely, albeit quietly, "and you know that. You founded Imladris, and in doing so you have saved countless lives. You have healed hundreds of people who could not have otherwise been healed. You have provided counsel and wisdom for thousands of years. You have stood strong in the long war against shadow, and time and again you have proven an invaluable player in the constant struggle. You are _not_ a failure."

"I failed you…" he whispered brokenly.

"Oh Elrond, no you haven't," Celebrían told him, and her voice caught. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she stepped forward. "No, beloved, you have _never _failed me."

"I could not heal you," Elrond said, and there was loathing in his eyes. "When you needed me most, I was not there. I could not protect you, and I could not save you after that. I failed you, Celebrían."

Celebrían stood before Elrond, and now there were tears gathering in her eyes. "You were there for me when no one else could have been," she whispered. "You held me when I would awaken from the nightmares, and you kissed me when I was alone in a sea of darkness and despair. You fought back the darkness, and you took away my fears. You refused to leave me through it all, no matter what I said or what I did. You did not abandon me. If anything, it was I who failed you, Elrond."

Taking Elrond's face in her hands, Celebrían once more forced him to look at her. "Never once have you failed me, Elrond. Never once have you failed anyone." She leaned forward, and kissed him softly. "I love you Elrond," she whispered, "and I always shall. No one could ever force me to stop loving you, not even Eru himself. I love you, no matter how broken you may be. I love you, no matter what any other might say. I know who you are, Elrond."

"And who am I?" Elrond asked bitterly.

"You are _you,_ and you are beautiful."

Elrond went rigid, an internal war waging in his heart and mind, as the anger pent up in his heart gave one final struggle to hold on. Then without warning Elrond collapsed, his legs giving out from underneath him. He fell to the ground onto his knees, and he began to weep, his face buried in his hands. Celebrían knelt quickly beside him, and gathered him into her arms.

She crooned as she rocked him back and forth, much as she would have a young child. She ran her fingers through his hair, and stroked his head. And she wept with him.

Elrond finally ceased his weeping, and made as if to sit up. Celebrían halted him, tightening her hold on him, so instead he relaxed, and simply lay in his wife's arms, trembling as exhaustion finally overtook his body and mind.

"Thank you," he murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"Always," Celebrían replied, and then carefully shifted his weight until he was lying on the ground, and then she lay down beside him. He turned over and reached out to her, and she slid comfortably into his arms.

"I love you," Celebrían murmured, nestling her head into his shoulder.

"And I love you," Elrond replied, burying his nose in her hair.

He was smiling, truly smiling, Celebrían realized a moment later, and she felt her own heart soar.

His healing had begun.


End file.
